


What Am I Supposed To Do?

by shelby_scatchard123



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_scatchard123/pseuds/shelby_scatchard123
Summary: So Ian has got himself into quite a horrible situation and he doesn't know what to do about it. Mickey and ian have been seeing each other in secret for about 3 years now and they are both in junior year aged 15 and 16, they have strong but complicated feelings for each other but theres a slight problem Mickey's family doesn't know about Mickey and his dad would kill him if he found out so he tries to hide it by pretending he's 'straight' or whatever whereas Ian's family know that he is gay and is absolutely fine with it.  Another problem for Ian is that about a year ago he found out that he could get pregnant, which could lead to big problems for him and Mickey.





	1. Chapter 1

Ian and Mickey have been seeing each other for 3 years now and nobody know that are trying to keep people from find out the best they can because it would lead to a lot of trouble, and Mickey didn't want anybody finding out especially his family because they were ruthless when it came to this sort of stuff.  It was the weekend and Ian had the Gallagher house all to himself since Lip was at college now , Fiona was at Kev and V's and the kids had school sleepovers, so he decided to text Mickey and tell him that he had the house to himself knowing that he would do anything to get out of the Milcovich house considering what sort of people they were.  He was still laid upstairs when he heard a knock at the door, knowing it would be Mickey, Ian quickly went down to answer it, as he answered it Mickey was stood there smoking a cigarette and when he looked up at Ian they both smiled at each other and they both walked into the house shutting the door behind them not once realising that someone had pulled up not far from the house outside taking pictures of them. 

It was later on in the afternoon after they had finished fooling around that Mickey had only just realised what time it was, "Oh shit, look at the time i gotta go or my dads's gonna kill me."  Mickey said rushing to get his clothes on.   Ian looked at him stunned,  "Mick you didn't tell me you'd have to go so quickly, all my family are still out and can't you just stay a little bit longer please?" Ian said looking up at him.   Mickey looked at Ian an sat back down on the bed and put his hands on each side of Ian's face, "Look you know the situation with my family, so i can't stay here as much as i would like to, there's a risk of my dad finding out and i can't have that happening because he will kill me Ian and i mean it. He's a dangerous guy and i don't want anything happening to you, ok?"  Mickey said looking at Ian waiting for him to answer.   Ian just looked at Mickey, 'Yeah i suppose, whatever you say."  Ian said looking at Mickey.   Mickey sighed and lifted Ian's face up to meet his eyes "Hey don't be like that man you know how it is, i love you but i gotta keep it on the down low that's all, its not because i don't wanna be with you in public it's just my dad." Mickey said waiting for Ian's answer.   "Yeah i do Mick and i get it, but i just really like you a lot and want to spend all my time with you but it's just hard that's all. But thats how it has to be." Ian said kissing Mickey to distract him.  "Now go before your dad kills your ass." Ian said smiling.   Mickey just laughed and walked away smiling.  Un        be-known to them Terry was sitting at home waiting for Mickey to get back.  

When Mickey walked through the door he was still happy from spending time with Ian.  The house was in complete silence but he didn't think nothing of it because that is how it usually is anyway, as he shut the door the sound of Terry's voice made him jump,   "Where have you been?" Terry asked Mickey.   Mickey closed his eyes and walked in the living room into his dad's view,  "Nowhere just out." Mickey said hoping that Terry will buy his lie, but he didn't and Mickey wasn't that lucky.   "Don't lie to me Mickey, you're not very good at it." Terry said standing up.  Mickey started to get scared and as Terry started to get closer and closer to Mickey he started backing away and banged his back on the corner of the table and before he had a chance to talk again Terry grabbed him and threw him to the floor and starting beating him into unconsciousness.  

 

Mickey and Ian hadn't seen each other for the next few weeks since the afternoon they had spent together, and also Ian has been having a bit of a nightmare because a couple of days after they had last slept together he had been feeling really sick and dizzy and he didn't know what to do but he didn't think anything of it and just carried on going to school as usual.  As time went by he became more sick in the morning and Fiona knew what this was so she went to the chemist and bought a pregnancy test for Ian, when she got him she told him and he couldn't believe it he was adamant that he couldn't be and didn't want to be as he was only 15 but he took it anyway and would deal with the aftermath when it came to it.  When the time was up to check the pregnancy test he looked down at the positive pregnancy test. He didn't know what to do, he looked up at Fiona and asked, "Fiona what am i going to do?" she looked at him, "Well first you can tell me who the dad is and who your seeing?" Fiona said putting her arm around Ian.  "Look if i tell you please don't go off on one like you usually do because i really don't need that right now, what i do need is my sister to be there for me and give me advice. "  Ian said looking at Fiona.  "Yeah i promise i'll be there for you no matter what."  Fiona said hugging Ian.    "It's Mickey, and before you say anything i really do love him, i've never felt like that before."  Ian said.  Fiona looked at Ian shocked ,  "Ian, what have i told you about him? and how long has this being going on for?" Fiona said.   "About 3 years now give or take." Ian said smiling thinking about the time he and Mickey have shared.   Fiona gasped,  "What? and i didn't know about this, how come?"   Ian looked at her, well it was just something that was ours you know?"  Ian said looking down.  Fiona looked at him,  "Yeah i do, now no more moping about come on lets go to the clinic and get you checked out.

After Ian and Fiona had been to the clinic it turned out that he was bout 4 weeks gone so the dates matched up to when he saw Mickey last. On the way home Ian asked Fiona to drop him at Mickey's to tell him about the baby, when he knocked on the door Mickey's brother Colin answered the door,   "Who are you, and what do you want?" Colin said looking Ian up and down.  "Ian, i'm a friend of Mickey's, i haven't heard from him in a while and i need to speak to him, is he in? Ian asked.    Colin laughed,  "Yeah but he's with a 'friend'  has been for a while actually." Colin said.   Ian's faced dropped as he looked down, "Well tell him i came by, it was something important that i had to tell him."  Ian said walking away.  


	2. Decisions Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ian went to tell Mickey about the baby but found out that he had a ‘friend’ round he doesn’t know what to do with the situation, let Mickey come to him and then tell him or just not tell him all together.

It had been weeks since Ian got back from Mickey’s and as soon as he walked in the door Fiona looked at him instantly knowing something was wrong with the way he was acting, “So, what did he say? Did you manage to tell him?” Fiona said sitting next to Ian as they sat down at the table.  Ian looked at her and sighed,        “No I didn’t get the chance because when I knocked on the door one of his brother’s answered and told me he had a ‘friend’ round so I told him to tell him that I came round because it was important what I wanted to tell him and then just got out of there.”  Ian said looking down at his hands.    Fiona sighed putting her arm around Ian,   “Well Ian if you ask me your better off without a douche like that in your life anyway, there not worth it.”  Fiona explained as she looked down at Ian beginning to worry about him because he was really quiet.  Ian was quiet for a few minutes clear that he was thinking about something,    “Yeah I know he can be an idiot sometimes but I love him Fiona and I’m pregnant and I know I’m only 15 and you probably think I’m an idiot for not wanting to get rid of it but it’s my baby, another life. I can’t just get rid of it and go back to normal like nothing ever happened.” Ian said looking at her after finishing his little rant.     Fiona smiled at how persistent Ian was, he had been like that ever since he was a baby, she suddenly came up with an idea and turned to Ian,  “I know I never asked you to get rid of your baby I just wanted to know what your thoughts were and how your dealing with it all, and also I have an idea since it’s summer break soon for the new school year, so why don’t you go away for it, just to clear your head, and we will come visit and stuff all the time.” Fiona stayed quiet wondering what he would think.   “Are you sure, I know you need help round the house and stuff and with Debbie , Carl and Liam since Lip’s at college.”  Ian said looking at her.   “Yes I’m sertain because I know you need this.”  Ian just hugged her.  “Thankyou so much, I’ll go to school tomorrow and tell my teachers I won’t be there, family vacation or something before break.”  Ian said standing up and going outside to sit on the porch for some fresh air. 

 

As Ian was sat outside, thinking about his situation, he put his hand on his stomach knowing that his baby would start moving around soon. As he sat there he heard footsteps, he looked up and was shocked by who he saw, it was Mickey.  “Mick, what are you doing here? And why haven’t you text me back for weeks? I had something I needed to tell you. And why now do you only just decide to come and show your face?” Ian said waiting for an explanation looking at Mickey.   “Yeah I know I haven’t text you back for weeks and I’m sorry about that, and my brother told me you came round, sounded important.”  Mickey said looking at Ian.   Ian was debating weather to tell Mickey about the baby or not because he didn’t want him to have an excuse just for sticking around, but he also knew that if his family found out there would be trouble.   “Yeah actually there was, but that can wait now, come on.”  Ian said and kissed Mickey before standing up and making his way over to the van in the back yard.   As they got in in got very heated quickly, clothes were everywhere and moans could be heard for about an hour.  Soon after as they were just laid there on the old mattress Mickey had noticed that Ian had gone quiet, and looked over at him and realized that he had fallen asleep.  A smile had swept on his face as he curled up further to Ian and put his arm round him across his stomach and kissed his shoulder.   It was then that a noise vibrated from inside Ian’s jean pocket, he  managed to unravel himself from Ian and get it out of his pocket. The text was from the hospital,  “Ian Gallagher, ultrasound appointment 23rd February at Jessop hospital.”  Mickey was shocked and wondered what it could mean and what would Ian need an ultrasound for, but then he remembered last year when Ian tried to tell him that he could have his own children, but he didn’t want to listen he was more interesting in hooking up before his dad came home.  He could wrap his head around it so he figured he would wake Ian up and get it out of him.     “Ian man you gotta wake up, we can’t stay here all day.”  Mickey said shaking Ian’s shoulder a little to stir him.  When Ian came round from his peaceful slumber and started to turn around to face Mickey he had a smile on his face and reached up and cupped Mickeys cheek and leaned up to kiss him.   “Hey, you ok?” Ian said smiling at Mickey.    “I should be the one asking you that.”  Mickey said looking at Ian.   Ian looked at Mickey confused,  “what? I don’t know what your on about?” Ian said confused.    Mickey sighed looking at Ian not sure what to say.   “When you were sleeping you got a text so I looked to see if it was important, and it was from the hospital and it said that you have an ultrasound appointment on the 23rd, what’s going on? Are you pregnant?” Mickey said looking at Ian waiting for an answer.  “What you went through my phone, and now you want to know my business? And for your information yes I am pregnant and I was going to tell you when I came round to your house but your brother said you were with a ‘friend’  and that’s when I changed my mind. I’m not being messed around anymore Mickey I’ve got my baby to think about now, you either want to be with me or not.” Ian said looking at Mickey.                         Mickey sighed,  “Hey, it’s our baby and I do want to be with you it was never about that, I love you and I love our baby but it’s just hard because of my dad you know what he’s like, why do you think you haven’t seen me for weeks, because he beat me up and knocked me out and when I came round he said that if I see you again I’ll get worse, I don’t even wanna think about it, and I don’t want you to get hurt that’s why I haven’t been in touch.”  Mickey said waiting to see what Ian would say to what he just told him.   “Oh Mickey you should have just told me I would have understood, even just a quick text or something. And anyway I’ve got something to tell you, Fiona says I can go away to like sort my head out and think about what I’m going to do so I’ll be gone for a bit, I don’t know how long yet, if it’s nice I might end up staying there. You can come if you want and Mandy.”  Ian said waiting to see what Mickey would say.    Mickey smiled thinking about it,  “Yeah sure, why not, it will be fun right and I better go and tell Mandy.”  Mickey said leaning over to kiss him.   

When Mickey got home he shouted Mandy’s name to see if she was in,  “Yeah douchebag.” Mandy said looking at Mickey.   “Pack some stuff enough for about 3/4 weeks me you and Ian and going away, he asked me earlier, what do you think?”  Mickey said waiting for Mandy to answer him.    “Obviously I’m in what do you take me for, and did you apologize for leaving him high and dry like that weeks ago?”   You see Mandy had found out that they were a thing so she knew everything about them, and Mickey felt comfortable telling her things.    “Well sort of yeah.”  Mickey said smiling. “Sort of?” Mandy said looking at Mickey wondering what he meant, when she finally realized what he meant Mickey started laughing.  “Come on start packing we’re going tomorrow, Ian’s just gotta go to school and tell them he’s going on some sort of family vacation so they know he won’t be in before summer.” Mickey said heading to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m loving your comments on this guys keep them coming, and I’m trying to update as regularly as I can.


End file.
